


Step to me

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex has this aura about him that makes Clark want to keep watching him, makes him want more than he should.





	Step to me

It started, well honestly it started with Clark coming in at the wrong moment. He had not wanted to hang with the others. Had not wanted to talk to his friends or sit around and drink coffee. He had wanted to talk to someone who would understand him and not judge him, make fun of him or god forbid try to study and unravel him like he was some sort of mystery. He just wanted to be as Clark-like as possible without having to hold back too much. To talk to someone who felt at least a little bit like he did. So there was no question as to where he was going to go.

He had not called, he did not have the truck so he had walked. Well ran to Lex and let himself in and thought about Lex’s continuous confusion to how Clark kept getting in past the security. He had laughed to himself before he checked the kitchen for Lex. Lex was rarely there but Clark could always hope. He checked the library next unsurprised to see it empty. It was when he checked the study that he became confused and a little worried. Lex practically lived there when he was home. Unless he had company and Clark had not heard about any company.

He had started to roam the halls when he got side-tracked by music. The ballroom’s doors were not fully closed which explained how the sound got out. He had gone to peek in but ended up pushing the doors open the rest of the way. He had also ended up seeing Lex.

Before he could get relieved about finding him he got struck by the clothes, the dance too. Lex was dancing by himself but it did not look as though he needed a partner. Clark had never seen Lex in clothes like that before and while the dance looked formal. The clothes were not. That jacket while purple and black looked to be something close to what the band members wore. The way Lex danced around the ballroom caught his eyes. He could not look away, Lex’s moves commanded him to watch. It built up a heavy tension and Clark could not look away.

Lex’s arms bulged in the purple sleeves. He looked so in command as his arms lifted and held something or someone invisible. Lex had to be at least imagining or envisioning a partner to dance with but his skill was so high that Clark could almost see who Lex was spinning and waltzing around the ballroom. The force that came from Lex, the commanding presence caught his breath. He forgot how to do anything else. There was no reason to do anything else.

Lex was not just commanding, he was beautiful. With every smooth step, with every turn or glide. Every firm halt all in tune with the music Clark kept tuning out. He had known Lex was amazing, he had known he was talented. Hell he knew Lex was rich but it was one thing to hear and think about it. Another thing to see Lex in his element commanding all eyes look at him and not just be awed but to worship. It kept Clark stationary. It made his body tense and tremble.

X

Lex had been caught up in his thoughts. Reminiscing and of course anticipating the event that he was being dragged to. His father thought he was dragging Lex but the truth of it was that Lex knew to his soul he was going to enjoy it. It was a pity his father did not understand Lex’s desires as much as he thought he did.

He had gotten a little carried away in memories past and in thinking about the future when he turned and caught sight of a blushing farmboy. His blushing farmboy. It actually startled him to see Clark and he lowered his arms out of instinct only to see the disappointment flash in Clark’s eyes when he stilled.

He would love to know how Clark kept appearing in the mansion without a person figuring it out. He had thought about tunnels but he had checked for those. He had thought about a secret passageway and while that excited him he knew Clark well enough to know the boy would have told him by now.

Still, he had not expected to see Clark and that adorable puppy dig look on his face. Lex stayed where he was as he relaxed his body and flashed Clark what he hoped was a welcoming smile. “Clark you should have said something.”

“I would have.” Clark took two steps in his gaze between Lex and the floor and bouncing between them. “Just I couldn’t speak up. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

“Well I tend to have that effect on others sometimes.” Lex felt a little smug. “Let’s go to the kitchen and then set up for some pool. We can have a chat while you break.” Lex teased. “Just let me change out of this first. I got a little carried away.” He laughed. “I was so eager when these arrived. I just had to put them on.”

“Wait!” The panic on Clark’s face confused him. “You don’t have to change. I mean you don’t have to you know shoot pool with me or anything. I’m the one being a bother you can continue. Or not I mean you don’t have a partner or anything and.” Lex watched as Clark blabbed on and on his hands moving, his face still red.

“Continue?” He interrupted. “Dancing you mean?” He waved around the room and then to himself. “Well I was just doing it because I was alone and lost in my thoughts Clark. Now that you’re here I have something else to focus on. No real reason for me to continue and it would be rather rude to leave you there standing by yourself as I danced alone in my thoughts.”

“I-I guess that is true.” Clark looked so disappointed that while he was amused Lex also felt pity.

“Unless you wouldn’t mind me teaching you?” He prodded. “We can dance together, it would be another skill for you to add. Ladies love a man good on his feet. This can only help you out Clark.”

X

Clark licked his dry lips as he watched Lex in the middle of the ballroom floor. He had barely paid attention when Lex spoke about impressing the ladies and adding on a skill. His mind had latched onto the image of him with Lex. Lex dancing with him and he wanted that. Lex was offering it. That made it okay and while he doubted Lex saw anything more than him instructing a friend, Clark so it as the opportunity as it was to feel Lex’s body against his own.

Breathe with Lex, have him guide him with his hands and look down at him as they danced together. that dance had looked intimate. It looked as though Clark would have to feel Lex press against him, grab him and he was down for that kind of lesson involving Lex’s body and his. He wanted to feel Lex’s focus on him. He wanted all of that, who cared about what others would think about him. He did not want to impress others anyway.

He wanted that focus on him. Lex’s eyes on him, the one person he could be himself with. He wanted to be wrapped into the world of music and Lex. He had no problem with Lex dancing with him, teaching him. Especially with the aura that Lex had about him, it made him a bit dizzy, a bit weak and plenty transfixed. Besides he had to keep Lex in those clothes.

“Let’s do it.” He agreed only to watch Lex cross over to the radio and switch it off. “What are you doing?”

“Picking something a little slower for the lesson Clark.” Lex smiled. “Come in, close the door.” Clark shivered slightly. “And get comfortable. This is going to take a while.”

X

Lex really wanted to take the lesson seriously but Clark made it so hard, he made other things hard too with the way he moved and allowed himself to be guided by Lex. It was driving him crazy. He felt crazy but he sucked it up and kept going.

Clark was such a good student even though when his hands brushed Lex by accident and he stood so close and looked down at Lex it made Lex contemplate bad things. Besides the way that Clark watched Lex face as he danced and the blush that rose to his cheeks time and time against when they had to press their bodies together was more than a distraction. They had gone through eight songs before Clark’s eyes began to dip lower than Lex’s eyes and higher than his chest.

It was around that time that Lex started mentally thanking his tailor for the extra room. His cock was very grateful for it. It was one thing to think about Clark’s lips as they danced and another thing for his cock to want to show its appreciation to anyone close enough.

But the warmth of Clark’s body as they danced left him mesmerized. His mind wandered and Lex had to let it because Clark was so deliciously warm. Where else was he warm and would he burn even hotter? Not a thing to be thinking about but the dance was so intimate. They were so compatible in their dancing. Clark so good at taking the lead when shown how to. Lex trembled from that alone and ruthlessly shoved down any other reactions.

He followed so sweetly, so eagerly, they said dancing was a cousin to sex and Lex agreed to the bottom of his heart. He had to be satisfied with that because with Clark he bet that was all he would get. No matter how sweetly the boy blushed and where he looked.

X

It was supposed to be a lesson and while it was enjoyable Clark could not shake the feeling that Lex was messing with him in some way. Since he could not shake the feeling on the next turn when they were supposed to face each other again he slipped his hands from Lex’s grip to frame the man’s face.

He got a moment to savour the startled look in Lex’s eyes before he lowered his head and kissed him. He had a moment of smugness when he started the kiss and kept possession of it. He swallowed Lex’s first muffled gasp and took advantage of it. They took two steps back with Lex’s hands on his forearms his hands trembling as he held Clark.

Clark kissed Lex until Lex was out of breath, let Lex get a shaky gasp in before he kissed him some more. He pressed their bodies together so Lex could feel his erection through his jeans. He rubbed his body against Lex and slipped a thigh between Lex’s own and gasped when he felt Lex’s hard cock against his leg. He moaned into the kiss, sucked at Lex’s tongue before he pulled back to nibble Lex’s lip. That was when all hell broke loose and he found himself pushed to the floor Lex on top of him turned on and pissed as hell.

X

Just when he had given up on having the brat. Just when Lex had decided he was going to play nice. He was a mass of conflicting emotions. He was pissed, he was proud he was horny and most of all he was so damn happy that when he looked down at Clark’s wet parted lips one hand went to tilt Clark the way he wanted and the other went to Clark’s jeans.

Clark’s kiss had hurt his cock. He had wanted to cum standing there with Clark pressed against him. He had felt his cock jerk and throb, leak precum into his pants with every motion of Clark’s tongue with every groan and moan from Clark.

His hands gripped Clark’s boxers and instead of pulling them aside or down he gripped the hard leaking cock instead and swallowed Clark’s moan with his lips. He heard Clark’s head knock against the floor when the boy threw his head back and inwardly winced even as he eased his grip and pace. He was fairly certain about the extent to Clark’s experience and did not want to overstimulate him but he did want to make him cum.

Fuck, Clark was huge. Bigger than Lex had originally thought. He was thick and long leaving Lex conflicted about future activities. Lex would blow him of course, might even do it right in the ballroom too. Just that Lex had been thinking about bending Clark over a pool table or something. Feeling Clark and his hot dick in hand made Lex reconsider some things.

Clark kept whimpering into his mouth with every stroke and tease and there was no guessing why. Lex was purposefully teasing Clark with the rhythm. Lex could feel precum soaking Clark’s boxers, with every jerk and throb of his cock, Clark wiggled and groaned. He was on the edge and a nicer man would make him cum. Let him cum as soon as possible but Lex was not that nice of a man and since Clark had pushed him, he had wanted to push right back.

So he smothered Clark in kisses, teased Clark and the precum soaked boxers stuck to Clark’s cock. He kept his strokes unpredictable and Clark moaned and danced under him. He teased the head of Clark’s cock, played with the slit and felt the precum shoot out with each tease.

Finally he broke the kiss and made his way down Clark’s throat as he teased Clark’s slit with more urgency of begs fell from Clark’s mouth. Lex nipped Clark’s throat and finally let Clark cum. Clark’s shout echoed in the room as his body spasmed under Lex. He soaked the boxers and Lex’s hand with warm cum as he moaned through his orgasm. When he finally stilled his amazed blue eyes met Lex’s gaze with a look that made him wish that lube and condoms were not upstairs. “Relocate?” Lex asked even as he knew the answer. Clark’s eager nod made him grin.

 


End file.
